


教授的秘密和他🤫1⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自journey一一铁倒追虫，师生AU ，天天叫小虫到办公室就为多看一眼😊少年虫x教授铁，虫刚成年并考上大学🤫本文虫依然蜘蛛侠设定，铁神豪但非Iron Man。





	教授的秘密和他🤫1⃣️

    Peter Parker很低调。他一直在缩小自己的存在感。所以对于为什么会被全校最出名的Tony Stark教授盯上，每堂课必提问他，让同学们一一尤其是女同学嫉妒不已，他本人一头雾水。  
  Mr.Stark是校长亲自出马请来的闻名世界的客座教授，一周才上两堂课，因为讲的太棒了，甚至有学生为了上他的课，提前三小时去占位。他讲课时甚至教室外都人满为患。更夸张的是，每堂课有人偷拍在网上叫卖居然大火，外校的人也加入了粉丝大军。  
   ——或许不仅仅是因为课讲的好，他人长的也超好。听女同学们发出的惊声尖叫就知道了。虽然时不时毒舌一个，但这个标签丝毫不影响他的人气，反而让人更加痴迷。  
  正如此刻，说到求均匀带电圆柱体的场强分布，不按常理出牌的Prof Stark居然掏出一罐乐事薯片，形象地边吃边讲，看到第一排指定席上的Peter抽动着的嘴角，很随意地走过去把长罐递给他，“来，看你很想吃的样子，吃完回答问题。”  
  Peter简直欲哭无泪，在周围虎视眈眈的目光中，拿也不是，不拿也不是。  
  “不要害羞嘛，Mr.Parker，”善解人意的prof Stark直接拿出一片喂进他嘴里，“来尝尝看，很好吃的。”  
  Peter直接叼着薯片傻了。  
  这是什么情况？我是谁？我在哪？我在干什么？  
   “虽然我承认自己很迷人，但是即使你如此着迷地看着我也没用，不会轻易让你过我的问题。”  
  男人凑近他耳边的话让教室沸腾了，尤其是女同学们都在惊声尖叫疯狂拍照。  
  旁边的Ned简直不忍直视自己的好朋友，但他还是勇敢地鼓起勇气面对教授说：“Mr.Stark，我也想吃。”  
  “唔？”男人看了看勇气可嘉的小胖子，还有旁边星星眼的同学们，“好吧，你只能吃一片。”  
  薯片筒被接过去，Ned刚取出一片，就被旁边的同学抢了去，然后一个接一个，很快就传到了后面，手慢无的同学发出懊恼的声音，因为连罐子都被抢着藏了起来。  
   这时下课铃响了。  
   “我必须说，你们欠我一罐薯片。记得下堂课给我带来。”男人耸耸肩，“其他人可以走了，Mr.Parker跟我来。”  
  男同学们收拾东西走人，女同学们磨蹭着不愿离开。  
  “Mr.Parker，我的时间可是很宝贵的，”男人伸手敲敲他面前的桌子，露出手腕上价值不斐的 百达翡丽5175 Grandmaster Chime大师弦音腕表，“别让我说第二遍，hum～”  
  “Yes，sir。”Peter拿起自己的资料，站到他身后，“您请。”  
  男人往旁边让了让，伸手搂住他的肩膀，“你站在后面是不想跟我说话吗？”  
  “No，sir。”Peter不着痕迹地往后退，奈何男人的手扣得死紧，他挣不开。  
  “不要这么刻板嘛。”男人的手又紧了几分，“你看，他们都在羡慕你呢！”  
  “你还住在家里吗？”男人问。  
  “是的。”Peter低着头小声回答。  
  “你真的宁愿每天花费4个小时在路上，也不愿意搬来和我住？”  
  Peter抬起头，用他明亮到无辜的湿润的眼睛看着男人。  
  “求求你，Mr.Stark，请不要寻我开心了，”男孩咬了下唇，“我又不是小姑娘，您总这样逗我有意思吗？”  
  “Mr.Parker，我是很认真地在追求你。为什么不给我一个机会呢？”  
  男人停下来，用三指捏起他的下颔，望进他的眼睛，“住在我那儿有什么不好？你很怕自己爱上我吗？”  
  “请不要无理取闹，”Peter想把自己的下巴拯救出来，却在挣扎间险些碰到男人凑过来的唇，“我⋯我是个男人！”  
  “我不瞎。”男人用拇指轻抚着他细腻的肌肤，露出一个让人心动到无法抗拒的笑容。“我想不明白的人是你。”  
  猛地被推进办公室，Peter向门伸出手，却被男人握住，用脚向后关上门。  
  惯性让不知所措的男孩撞进男人怀里，他想推开他，却被拥住后背和臀部，近距离感受到男人下腹的的『认真』。  
  Peter红着脸用力将自己拔了出来，这次男人没有勉强他，只是笑着倒了杯水放到他面前。  
  “来，感冒了要好好吃药，否则不容易好。”  
  犹豫了一下，男孩含入他送到嘴边的胶囊，拿起杯子喝水咽下。  
  “乖孩子，在这儿好好休息，中午吃饭时叫你。”男人摸了下他的小卷毛，从柜子里摸出一条毯子，让他躺到沙发上并帮他盖好。  
  目送男人坐回到办公桌后打开电脑，Peter心里是温暖的。不管是戏弄还是认真，Mr.Stark关心他都是真的。热死人的夏天的冰可乐，看到他擦伤时递上来的药，借他的专属实验室给他做实验作业，知道他家远主动邀请他住到他家⋯刚刚，注意到自己生病的，也只有他一个。  
  如果是女孩子，早就像那些女同学一样为他花痴了吧？  
  看着那专注工作中男人的脸，Peter不得不承认，他是他平生见过最好看的男人，学识渊博，讲话风趣，被封为帝国大学最受欢迎的教授绝非浪得虚名。  
  可是这个男人却三番四次说要追求自己⋯Peter闭上眼睛自嘲地笑着，他一定是开玩笑的，以自己这沉闷的样子，有什么地方值得他喜欢呢？  
   如果逗他能让他开心，或许算是他能为他做的仅有的一点事情了。毕竟，他是一直都认真地把他当偶像崇拜的。  
  当男孩昏昏睡去，男人重新把目光投向他。  
   命运又一次将你送到了我的面前。  
   我想这就是上天给予我的惊喜。  
   


End file.
